


Karaoke Sounds Fun

by RichiesToesHurt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak has the voice of an angel, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a competitive rock climber, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiesToesHurt/pseuds/RichiesToesHurt
Summary: It had been Bev who texted ‘guys, karaoke sounds so fucking FUN’ and it had been Richie who responded the sole address of a local bar followed by the phrase ‘okay I’ll be there on Friday at 9.’ The way Richie made plans always stressed Eddie out, who barely had a spontaneous bone in his body. All of the losers pretty much agreed on the plans and grew excited for the night of fun.Eddie, however, was not at all excited about the plans. He enjoyed singing and was told by the few who have heard him sing that he sounded pretty good, but he was paralyzed with fear at the thought of performing on stage. Though he was afraid of the thought of the Losers being disappointed in him not wanting to perform, he was looking forward to seeing his friends make fools of themselves, drunkenly performing their favorite songs. He was most looking forward to watching Richie drunkenly performing on stage.





	Karaoke Sounds Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used   
Breakthrough – Queen   
I Want To Know what Love Is – Foreigner   
Wild is the Wind – David Bowie  
Put Your Head on my Shoulder – Paul Anka  
Golden Slumbers – The Beatles   
Carry that Weight – The Beatles  
The End – The Beatles  
Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen   
Across the Universe – The Beatles

“Okay bitches who is ready to watch the performance of a lifetime!” Richie yelled after handlessly taking a shot of vodka with Bev. Eddie watched as he ruffled his curls with his large hands and unbutton the top few buttons of his silky, short sleeved, button up Hawaiian shirt. Eddie felt his eyes tightly following the ‘V’ formation of fabric, revealing Richie’s bare chest, riddled with freckles. He felt his cheeks get hot, as he reached for his drink to distract himself.   
Everyone watched as Richie trotted up the stage and over to the DJ’s booth, mumbling to the man then scurrying back to the microphone stand. Each of the Losers settled into their seats around a table directly in front of the stage, preparing for the performance by ordering another round of shots. Eddie also ordered a simple glass of water, a habit he picked up when he first started to drink freshman year.   
They all cheered as they heard the chorus of harmonizing men cue the beginning of the song Breakthrough by Queen. They all laughed and cheered as they watched Richie imitate Freddie Mercury, strutting around the stage carrying the top half of the microphone stand, occasionally dipping his body every which way in order to accommodate for reaching a certain note, or raising a fist to emphasize a line in the song.   
If I could only reach you, if I could make you smile, if I could only reach you, that would really be a breakthrough!   
Eddie always thought that Richie had a nice voice, he loved the way it rasped when he had to reach notes high in his range. He also loved watching the way Richie’s body accommodated for the shift in range, how he threw his head back, and jutted his hips forward, exposing his almost bare chest and almost bragging about the way the veins of his neck strained against his skin. Eddie thought to himself about how hard this night was going to be, which only made him reach for his drink. He was madly in love with his best friend Richie Tozier and Eddie was almost furious at how self-aware Richie was in this moment, he was pissed about how appealing Richie was becoming with each verse. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair in attempts to clear his head.   
Most of the bar crowded closer to the stage now, which made Eddie furious with jealousy, jealousy for a man that wasn’t even his. He watched as a group of preppy looking girls whispered to each other while admiring Richie on stage. This made Eddie cross his arms and legs as he tried to draw his attention back to his friend pouring every drop of theatrical talent he had into the performance.   
Stan just so happened to be sitting behind Eddie and was able to witness the whole thing. He was highly aware of the feelings Eddie had for Richie and the feelings that Richie had for Eddie. He used to get frustrated with the aura of attraction mingling throughout the two whenever they were in the same room. He usually rolled his eyes and shook his head at the situation, usually made frustrating by the tension of neither of them wanting to make the first move to step over the barrier of friendship. Though Stan had intimate conversations with each of them regarding their feelings for each other, he never informed the other of said conversations, he did this with intention of maturing at least one of them enough to grow up and make the first move. He decided to try his hand at convincing Eddie to be that mature adult tonight.   
Leaning forward he mumbled into Eddie’s ear “maybe you should go up there and make out with him to shut those girls up.”   
Eddie shot a glance back at him, one that read ‘you know I can’t fucking do that.’   
Stan shrugged and gave up momentarily, hoping to try his luck again later in the night.   
Eddie released a sigh of relief when the song ended, clapping as he stood to hand Richie his glass of water, knowing how parched he might be. As he walked closer to Richie, he saw just how sweaty he was now, he watched the skin on his neck and chest glisten with each breath and took note of the way his curls glued themselves to his forehead. Just as Eddie was trying to mentally photograph the image in front of him Richie looked at him and smiled, almost as if he knew he was getting his picture taken. Richie screwed the microphone stand back into place before walking to the front of the stage and accepting the glass from him.  
“Stop reading my mind Eds! You’ll find something you don’t want to know about in there!” Richie winked and smiled at him as he stood to walk back over to the DJ, obviously relishing in the attention from the growing crowd.   
As he walked back to the front of the stage, he plucked the microphone from the stand and sat with his legs dangling over the front of the platform. Drinking some of the water as he settled into position waiting for the song to start.   
Everyone in the bar including Bev cheered as the song I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner chimed through the speakers. In response to the song starting Richie sat upright, momentarily placing the microphone to the ground next to him as he drizzled the water over the top of his head, bowing slightly to allow it to run down his upper body, aiming to get as much of it on his person rather than the floor.   
Eddie felt his mouth drift slightly ajar, and just as he was thinking it, the phrase “Oh man, you’re FUCKED” invaded his ear canals in the voice of none other than a laughing Stan Uris. Eddie swallowed the excess saliva forming in his mouth and decided to yet again reach for his drink.   
They watched as Richie took off his glasses and placed them in the now empty water glass on the edge of the stage. Then as he combed his fingers through his silky wet hair to plaster it in an effortless wave to the top of his head.   
Eddie gulped again, allowing his eyes to explore all that was Richie’s costume change. As he did so he was suddenly hyper aware of his heartrate in his ears and the shortening of his breaths.   
I’m gonna take a little time, a little time to think things over, I’m gonna read between the lines, in case I need it when I’m older….   
Richie’s voice was gravelly and raw as he opened the song, which only made Eddie die inside a little more. Eddie felt five sets of eyes turn to look at him as Richie continued the song, as a response to this he finished off his drink and promptly closed his eyes, deciding that this situation would be easier to cope with if he couldn’t see anything.   
In my life, there’s been heartache and pain…. I don’t know if I can face it again, can’t stop now I’ve traveled so far, to change this lonely life…  
Eddie opened his eyes then, almost entranced by the passion Richie was pouring into the lyrics, he watched as Richie lie onto the stage preparing to belt the chorus of the song. He threw his left arm to his side to lie perpendicular to his body, then held the microphone with his right, hovering distantly above his face.   
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me, I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me…  
He sang with such drama and passion, the whole bar seemed to be replicating Eddie’s expression. As Richie sat up again Eddie could barely breathe. Richie’s freckled cheeks were now flushed, and his face appeared almost breathtaking. To make matters worse Richie locked eyes with his, winking at him as he jumped off the stage.   
Eddie felt his chair start to shift across the floor, moving into the open area in front of the stage, out of surprise he yelled and jutted his legs up as he griped the arms of the chair for dear life. He frantically looked behind him as he saw Mike and Stan pushing his chair and at the same time rapidly pointing at him. The expression of fear on Eddie’s face must have been so genuine that Stan felt the need to comment.   
“Oh my God! You’re welcome!” Stan spoke into Eddie’s ear, shielding his face from Richie who was now dramatically walking towards the terrified Eddie Kaspbrak paralyzed with shock on the wooden chair.   
Richie crouched in front of Eddie’s chair, who still had his legs bunched in front of him. Richie lightly grasped one of Eddie’s legs by the ankle to shift them back to the ground in a normal sitting position, then rested one of his hands on Eddie’s shoulder.  
In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again… Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life….  
As Richie finished the line he lightly dragged his hand down the length of Eddie’s arm and grabbed hiss hand, which melted at the touch, Richie took advantage of the limp form of Eddie’s hand and decided to slowly drag it down the front of his chest as he threw his head back and jutted his hips forward to belt the chorus again.   
Eddie plastered his free hand to his mouth, and clamped his eyes closed. He felt each divot of Richie’s chest, sculped by his new favorite college activity of competitive rock climbing of all things. Eddie felt Richie’s muscles tense and release as he belted the song. Eddie squinted his eyes open to see that his hand was now drifting down Richie’s abdomen. He glanced back up to look at Richie’s neck again, causing his eyes to grow darker and more hooded with desire.   
Richie almost responded to the thought by forcing the tips of Eddies fingers into the waistline of his pants, all the while belting the last few versus of the song. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt the warm skin against the back of his fingers, tensing with each vocalization.   
Eddie bit the inside of his hand and was suddenly aware of the loud cheers echoing around the room. He didn’t realize Richie’s hand was no longer holding his own until it was instead combing the hair out of Eddies face and then cupping his cheek in one swift motion, positioning his head to appropriately connect their gazes. Richie sang the last few lines of the song through the connection of their eyes relishing in each second of Eddie’s fingers placed willingly in his waistline, not even considering the motion of plucking themselves out until Richie was finished with the song.   
Once Richie was finished singing, he took a few steps backwards away from Eddie, breaking their gaze to only lean over the table and hand the microphone off to Bev, returning to the stage to grab his glasses, then walking back to Eddie and leaning down to whisper in his ear. As he did so he gently held each of his shoulders.  
“Meet me outside” Richie relayed the message into Eddie’s ear, not entirely whispering because an action such as this would be muted by the sounds of whooping and cheering throughout the room.  
Eddie tried to collect himself before following Richie outside, avoiding contact with each of his friends, he stood up then surveyed the table, deciding that Mike’s drink looked the hardest, he picked it up and tossed it back into his mouth, allowing it to slide down his throat. He winced at the burn then smoothed his shirt and hair before walking towards the door.   
He took a deep breath before stepping outside, pondering the possibilities of what was to come once he stepped outside. Once he felt that he understood the probability of each scenario he stepped outside and scanned the scene for Richie, who was leaning against the building to the left of the door lighting a cigarette.   
“So, what’d you think of my set Eds?” Richie asked before taking a drag on his cigarette.   
“I-I…..” Eddie started then stopped because he realized he had no idea where he was going with the sentence.  
“Oh no he’s speechless… I can’t believe I broke Eddie! Oh no Stan is gonna kill me…and what will his mother think!?” Richie rambled jokingly, but also nervously.   
“Richie stop-” Eddie’s voice sounded small, vulnerable, defeated, and most importantly worried. Eddie looked at Richie, who’s hair was beginning to fall back into his face, one wisp at a time.   
Richie returned the glance, a little worried too so he chose to distract himself with the cigarette.   
Eddie however didn’t have anything to distract himself with, so he chose to stand there, admiring Richie’s features and not bothering to look away when he felt Richie’s eyes start to do the same. Soon Eddie was inching closer to him and in response Richie stubbed the cigarette out against the wall and dropped it to the ground.   
“You know you really shouldn’t litter” was all Eddie could think to say.  
“I’m not fucking leaving this spot until you say whatever you’re actually thinking.” Richie’s voice sounded almost eerily serious. Which caused them both to hold the silence for a little longer than the conversation probably called for.   
“I was just thinking about how I’m gonna burn every fucking umbrella you own.” Eddie said in an almost whisper.   
“Why’s that?” Richie giggled and shifted closer to the shorter boy.   
“Because I want to see you like this more often.” Eddie mumbled as his hand reached up to trace Richie’s collarbone which was prominent through the wet fabric of his shirt.   
Eddie felt a surge of bravery as he stepped even closer to run his other hand up the back of Richie’s neck, tugging him down slightly to pull him into a kiss, their lips connected so gently, as if each of them were trying to be as careful as possible, to not warp the moment with any kind of force or insistence. Each of them waited for the other to take control and it didn’t take long for Richie to snake his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush, at this Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie’s hair at the nape of his neck. He felt Richie smile into the kiss, to which Eddie responded by flicking his tongue against his teeth. He felt one of Richie’s hands dash to cup Eddie’s cheek as he took control of the kiss. Eddie desperately suppressed the thought to detach the kiss and latch onto Richie’s neck. Moments later Richie was the one to break away, leaning to Eddie’s ear and nibbling at the sensitive skin just underneath of it.   
“Do you know how fucking long I have been waiting for this moment Kaspbrak?” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, causing a shudder to rush down his spine.   
In response Eddie decided to say fuck it and shift their bodies to latch onto the spot that had been taunting him all night. He lightly sucked and dragged his teeth across the prominent vein on Richie’s neck, allowing his mouth to explore and mark what he didn’t even know to be his. A distant thought in the back of his head excited him with the idea of the group of girls moments ago fawning over Richie to see him know. He smirked at the thought and lightly dragged his nails down the back of Richie’s neck.  
“Oh fuck Eds…” Richie’s voice sounded breathless.  
They both froze when they heard the door of the bar fly open. Immediately detaching themselves from one another.   
“Is everything okay out here?” It was Bill who invaded their moment with a hot steaming plate of interruption.   
“Oh yeah! Eddie was just showing me his rock collection.” Richie said, his voice sounding kind of annoyed.   
Eddie turned to look at Richie and his eyes immediately fell wide and his face red. Richie’s neck had bruised almost immediately, his fair skin didn’t even bother trying to mask the red marks forming. Richie seemed to be oblivious to the problem which Eddie found amusing. Bill sure as shit noticed though and decided that now was a better time than any to step back into the bar.   
“U-uh I think B-Bev is about to sing something I better go back in.” He quickly slipped through the door.  
Richie snorted with laughter “damn what gave us away?”   
“I have no fucking clue” Eddie giggled as he started to walk towards the door, assuming their moment to temporarily be dead.   
“Hey Eds before we go back in I just wanted to ask you something.”   
Eddie stopped and turned to listen.  
“I just want you to know that, I didn’t do this because I’m drunk or anything like that… I want you to know that I care about you and I’m willing to break things off with your mom if that means we can spend more time together.”   
I care about you…the phrase bounced around in Eddies mind, he chose to completely ignore the joke, responding only to the parts he knew Richie meant.   
“I would love to spend more time with you Richie” Eddie was going to throw a joke in as well but decided that now was a better time than any to teach Richie about serious conversations, “and I care about you too.” He said this while grabbing Richie’s hand.   
Richie responded to the touch by kissing at Eddies knuckles then lightly nuzzling into it with his cheek.   
“Eds, since we all know how full of courage you are tonight, could you sing something when we go back in there?”   
“Rich I-” Eddie’s face soured as he imagined himself singing for the massive crowd inside.   
“Please Eddie! Your voice is amazing, and I want to hear it at least once again before I die!” Richie begged. Eddie recalled the time in which Richie had accidentally stumbled upon Eddie singing in the shower. 

They were seventeen at the time and Richie had spent the night at Eddie’s house, the next morning he left without his box of cigarettes which was still on Eddies windowsill, Richie knowing the wrath of punishment Eddie would have to endure if Sonia Kaspbrak stumbled across them immediately reversed the direction in which he was driving to return to his house.   
He snuck in through the front door and went upstairs to retrieve his belongings, but before he could round the corner to walk into Eddie’s room, he heard what sounded like the voice of an angel, vocalizing the song Wild is the Wind by David Bowie, a song Richie introduced Eddie to the night before. Richie leaned against the door of the bathroom to better hear him and was immediately caught in a daze, Eddie quickly moved onto singing some songs he knew better and loved to sing. Richie couldn’t focus on the sounds of the shower turning off but paid mind to the fact that Eddie stopped singing and was obviously preparing to step out of the bathroom. Richie stepped back from the door and leaned against the wall across from it.   
Eddie opened the door and jumped with a yelp at the sight of Richie, “What the fuck are you doing here!? You left like forty minutes ago!” Eddie gasped holding a hand to his bare chest and the other firmly holding the towel wrapped around his waist in place.   
“Eddie you have the best voice I think I’ve ever heard! I’ve been swooning out here for like twenty minutes!” Richie exclaimed and rattled Eddie’s shoulders for emphasis.   
Eddie merely blushed and pushed past Richie to walk to his room.   
“I’m dialing a record company now, we’re gonna make you the next Sinatra Eds!” Richie trotted after Eddie into his room.   
“Richie just fucking stop! I’m so fucking embarrassed right now I could die.” Eddie thrashed through his dresser to find an outfit to wear.   
“But why? Eddie you’re so fucking talented” Richie said sincerely.   
Eddies mouth broke out into a fit of frustrated stutters before saying “because I don’t know okay! That’s just how I feel! I don’t like people hearing me sing!” Eddie couldn’t say that he wasn’t flattered that Richie of all people was currently complementing his voice, but he was so flooded with embarrassment to respond to the growing feeling of genuine pride in his abilities.   
Richie walked over to the windowsill and retrieved his box of cigarettes, then headed towards the door, stopping to share one last thought.   
“Eds, I know you’re embarrassed and all, but I’m now so fucking pissed because I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to find an artist to match the vocal talent I heard coming from the Kaspbrak bathroom this morning.” He walked towards the door and allowed his hand to fall on the knob “I’m sorry I heard you Eddie, but I’m quite honestly pretty fucking stoked that I did.” Richie flashed him a smile before leaving.   
Eddie was left to consider what the fuck just happened.   
“Richie please, you know how I feel!” Eddie couldn’t help but smirk as Richie clasped each of Eddie’s hands in his own.  
“Eddie, I know how you feel, I really do, I think. BUT I also know that my ears have been craving sweet sound of those vocal cords of yours gettin’ busy.” Richie whined as he yanked Eddie by his hands into a tight almost suffocating hug.   
“I just don’t want everyone looking at me!” Eddie yelled the first fear that came to his brain.   
“Well I’ll go up there too and flail around on the other side of the stage!” Richie’s grasp on Eddie loosened as he stepped back to read the expression on Eddies face, happy to see that it was one hinting at consideration rather than one that read ‘fuck no.’   
“I guess, but I have every right to back down before it’s my turn!” Eddie wagged a finger at Richie.   
“Wow that took like no convincing” Richie laughed as he looped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, as they walked back into the building. 

Eddie couldn’t think of what to say to Richie because his stomach was too busy somersaulting.   
As they approached the table where all of the Losers were sitting, barely paying attention to the random girl on stage wailing some Adele song, Richie released Eddie from his grasp and started flailing his arms.   
“Guys you’ll never believe what is about to happen!”   
“What the fuck were you guys do-” Stan started but was abruptly interrupted by Richie chiming in to share the news.  
“Our own Eddie Kaspbrak has agreed to bless our ears tonight with his impeccable vocal talent!” Richie seemed as though he would burst with joy at any moment. He turned to beam at Eddie who felt himself relax in response.   
“Jesus Christ! Did you guys fight off a vampire out there or something!?” Bev laughed acknowledging the marks on Richie’s neck.   
“What song to you want to do?” Richie turned to Eddie, ignoring Bev’s comment.   
“I don’t know” Eddie responded, because he honestly didn’t know.   
“I’ll pick, it’s gonna be great don’t worry.” Richie said looping his arm around Eddies shoulders again.   
“Okay but don’t pick something dumb, or that I don’t know.” Eddies brain started becoming overwhelmed by the possibilities. He felt his palms get sweaty as the girl on stage started to walk off as her song ended. The crowd cheered for her but not as much as they did for Richie.   
Richie jumped back onto the stage and ran over to the DJ, he said something to him then turned to point at Eddie, who was then summoned by the wag of Richie’s hand to walk onto the stage.   
Eddie chose to stall and take the stairs walking up to the stage rather than jumping up chaotically. He nervously started to rub his hands into his pants and took a few deep breaths. He walked up and stood in front of the microphone, surveying the crowd, of which he could barely see through the blinding of lights. This helped relieve some of the tension.   
Seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder and a whisper at his ear. “You’re gonna fucking kill it Kaspbrak” then he felt Richie’s hand squeeze at his shoulder then watched him scurry to the other side of the stage.   
Eddie closed his eyes, deciding that performing would be easier that way. Seconds later he heard the song Put Your Head on My Shoulder begin to play. He was happy with Richie’s song choice, he knew the song well and it was an easy one for him to sing. He took a deep breath, then chimed into the song beginning to sing as calmly as he could.   
Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby….. squeeze me oh-so-tight, show me that you love me too…  
Richie tried his best to distract the crowd, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted so badly to just sit down and listen to Eddie’s singing and so he did. No one was paying much mind to Richie anyway so anything he would have done would have been a failed attempt anyway. Richie liked the idea of being on stage to show support for Eddie though, so he stayed, deciding to sit down on the ground to watch Eddie sing. He felt his stomach toss when Eddie did things like lengthen a vibrato or step up an octave. He thought to himself how much better he’s gotten over the years, especially since his voice was a little deeper now. Richie sat and quite literally swooned into a puddle on the ground.   
When the song was over everyone in the bar cheered for Eddie, cheering far louder than they did for Richie. As this was happening Richie quickly stood and basically sprinted over to the DJ, having quite a long conversation about instructions on playing four very specific songs in a row. He instructed him to play Golden Slumbers, Carry that Weight, and The End all of which by the Beatles and all in that order, his following instruction was to play Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, because the thought of Eddie singing the opening to that song could quite literally bring tears to Richie’s eyes.   
Richie then jogged over to Eddie, looping his arm around him and turning them both away from the crowd, facing the back of the stage with intent to relay to him the plans.   
“Okay Eds roll with me here, I need you to sing these next few songs okay you’re starting with Golden Slumbers okay? But just like sing the parts you’d like to sing because there’s a lot of group parts or whatever that I’ll sing with you and probably Bev will sing too okay? It’s gonna be great and I am resisting such a fucking urge to kiss you right now okay bye.” He tussled Eddies hair, then trotted over to the rest of the Losers to relay them the plans. Leaving Eddie on the stage to bathe in nerves and confusion.   
Eddie walked back over to the microphone, looking over his shoulder to signal to the DJ that he was ready. He waited for the piano to chime, then began singing.   
Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way, to get back home… sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby…  
Eddie felt his heart flow into the song, his eyes fluttered closed once again.   
Golden slumbers, fill your eyes, smiles await you when you rise, sleep pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby…  
“OH FUCK! Bev are you even hearing this!” Richie yelled.   
Eddie smirked to himself and raised his eyebrows as he continued the song.   
Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way, to get back home…sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby…  
Eddies eyes fluttered open as the drums soloed to see all of the losers and scattered groups across the bar standing on chairs and tables as everyone sang the lyrics to Carry that Weight. Eddie felt awkward standing alone on stage, so he plucked the microphone from the stand and jumped off and ran towards the table that Richie and Bev were standing on.   
Richie bent down and helped Eddie onto the table trying as coolly and as secretively as possible to wipe his face on his sleeve trying his best to conceal the fact that Eddie’s voice had in fact brought him to tears.   
Eddie quickly situated himself on the table collecting his balance and breath as he held the microphone to his face to lead the chorus in the next lines of the song.   
I never give you my pillow, I only send you my invitation, and in the middle of the celebrations, I break down…   
Eddie felt Richie and Bev link arms around his shoulders, deciding to put the microphone in his back pocket to do the same. Bev started to kick her legs in an attempt to start a kick-line. Eddie and Richie quickly joined in all of them almost collapsing in a fit of laughter. They continued to dance until the final song in the trio, The End started to play. Richie leaned back and stole the microphone from Eddies back pocket and ran as fast as he could to jump on the stage making it just in time to belt the lyrics.   
OH Yeah, ALL Right, ARE you gonna be in my dreams tonight….  
As the drum solo began Richie dropped the microphone to the ground and started to run around the stage, ripping his shirt open completely, not paying any mind to the buttons that fell to the floor. He looked into the crowd and saw that Ben butted up to the table and was helping Bev clamber onto his back. Richie jumped at the chance to do the same with Eddie, grabbing the microphone off the floor as he slid off the stage to invite Eddie onto his back. He felt Eddie take the microphone from his hand before gently hopping onto his back.   
Eddie realized that mounting Richie’s back was probably the worst idea he’s ever had, because Richie decided that running laps around the bar was the best thing to do in that current moment which caused Eddie to squeeze his legs tighter around Richie’s waist and link his arms around his neck in such a fashion that allowed his face to be buried into the crook of Richie’s neck. It would have been sweet and romantic if Richie’s energy matched that of Ben’s who took to simply swaying along to the music with Beverly securely supported on his back, but that just wasn’t Richie. So instead Eddie clung to Richie for dear life praying that he didn’t plow down a group of people or bump into a table or something.   
Finally, after what felt like hours Richie slowed his running to meet up with the rest of the gang at the front of the bar. Eddie readjusted himself on Richie’s back, who hoisted him up a little more. Bev was still piggy backed onto Ben, and Bill, Stan and Mike all had their arms linked across each other’s shoulders, drunkenly swaying to the music and screaming the lyrics.   
And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make…  
Richie walked over to the stage and leaned back to allow Eddie to sit on the edge of it. Eddie gladly chose this over the alternative of fearing for his life on the literal mustang that was drunk Richie Tozier. However, he didn’t exactly want to stop touching Richie either, so before Richie could have the chance to walk away from the now securely seated Eddie Kaspbrak, he locked his legs around his waist and looped his arm back around his neck.   
“Wait no stay here.”   
“Don’t have to tell me twice” Richie replied as he leaned against the stage and rested an elbow on each of Eddies thighs.   
Eddie quickly understood the purpose of Richie setting him down as he heard harmonizing of the band Queen opening the song Bohemian Rhapsody. Eddie tucked his arm under Richie’s armpit and lazily hugged him, silently thanking him for choosing such perfect songs.   
Eddie held the microphone to his face and slightly tipped his head back to open the song with power.   
I’m just a poor boy I need no sympathy… Any way the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me…to me…..   
Eddie readjusted in his seat to properly project the rest of the verse.   
Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead… Mama, life had just begun, but now I’ve gone and thrown it all away…   
Eddie felt Richie’s body straighten up and turn to face him, in response Eddie scoot closer to the edge of the stage to pull Richie into a hug as he sang.   
Mama, Ooooh, didn’t mean to make you cry, if I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters…  
Richie dipped his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck and laced his arms around his torso, wanting to feel his body work to project the sound.   
Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body’s aching all the time, Goodbye everybody, I’ve got to go, gotta leave you all behind to face the truth…  
Richie felt his eyes well up, extremely moved by the passion and truth projected through Eddie’s vocals, not to mention how utterly beautiful he sounded.   
Mama, Ooooh, I don’t want to die, I just sometimes wish I’d never been born at all….   
Richie allowed his tears to fall onto Eddie’s shoulder as he hugged him tighter, rocking their bodies to the guitar solo. Eddie smiled and laughed as he now made more of an effort to hug him. He felt Bev run over and steal the microphone from him as she lovingly ruffled Richie’s wet hair. Eddie took advantage of his now free hand and tangled it into the curls on the back of Richie’s head, turning to plant a kiss behind his ear.   
“Eddie, I love you so fucking much” Richie mumbled.   
Eddie responded by hugging him tighter and hooking his legs around Richie’s waist, the rest of the bar was now jumping, dancing, and yelling the lyrics of the operatic section. But the two made no effort to move away from their moment. 

Before they knew it they were being ushered out of the bar so they could close for the night, the Losers convened and all decided it was time for them to all part ways and go home, the ultimate factor being that Mike and Richie were both currently slouched onto the table just ‘resting their eyes.’   
Eddie slung one of Richie’s arms around his shoulders to help lead him to Stan’s car. Eddie decided to sit in the back with Richie to make sure he didn’t throw up or fall forward wrong at an abrupt stop. ‘For safety’ he justified to himself, but he really just wanted to relish in Richie’s touch for as long as possible before he had to part ways and go back to his own apartment. Eddie sat Richie down in behind the passenger’s seat and then ran around the car to hop in behind Stan, seconds after he buckled, he felt Richie crawling over to him to rest his head on his lap. Seconds after this action Richie fell asleep.   
“Hey Stan can you make sure he chugs like four gallons of water when you guys get home?” Eddie trusted that Stan would take every precaution to avoid having to deal with Richie complain about a hangover, he just wanted to voice a reminder.   
“Don’t worry man, you already know I’m on it.” Stan replied chuckling.   
Eddie laughed and closed his eyes and replayed the night in his head, loving every second of it except for one. He didn’t say it back… he felt a frown form on his face as he looked down at Richie. His mouth was open slightly and his glasses were warped on his face from resting his head on Eddie’s leg, so he plucked them from his face and stuffed them into Richie’s front pocket. He wanted to say it desperately to him. He had been sure about the way he felt since he was fourteen years old.   
His eyes lazily scanned the scene of Stans car as his mind wandered. They stopped abruptly on a sharpie sitting in the backseat cupholder, it could have only been placed there by fate. His eyes trailed back to Richie’s left hand, limply hanging palm up over the seat of the car. Eddie gently lurched forward to grab the pen, then reached for Richie’s hand, a smile composed onto his face as he wrote the words, I love you too on Richie’s palm. Eddie pocketed the sharpie, planning to keep it forever knowing that Stan wouldn’t mind because he probably didn’t even know it existed until this very moment.   
“Good night huh?” Stan said breaking the silence.   
“You could say that again” Eddie said leaning his head against the seat.   
Stan chuckled and allowed some silence to slip into the crack of the conversation before continuing.   
“I’m proud of you guys” Stan smiled even though he knew Eddie couldn’t see it.   
“Thanks mom.” Eddie chuckled.   
Stan laughed too.   
“I expect I’ll get all the juicy details tomorrow morning when Richie wakes up.”   
“Yeah probably” Eddie sighed as he combed the now dry hair out of Richie’s face and traced his fingers along the marks on his neck, smirking to himself.   
“Well here you are” Stan said as he parked in front of Eddie’s apartment building.   
Eddie gently unbuckled the seat belt, then cradled Richie’s head with his hands as he shifted out from under him, resting his head ever so gently on the now empty seat. Richie stirred in his seat a little and Eddie bent down to plant a kiss on his temple before saying bye to Stan and closing the car door.   
As he trudged up the flights of stairs leading to his front door, he sang to himself, giving zero fucks about the chance of someone hearing him.   
Words are flowing out, like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither wildly as they slip away, across the universe, pools of sorrow waves of joy, are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me….  
Jai Guru Deva, Om, nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world…


End file.
